Team Delta Sky
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if, in his childhood, Ruby met two female admins from 2 certain elemental teams, and was inspired to make his own team, a GOOD team, with them becoming his admins and spies? Ruby X Harem.


Team Delta Sky: Chapter 1: When Universes Diverge.

 _Hey Guy's, Dark here with an interesting idea I came up with after reading 2... Fan Novels *Cough*Hentai*Cough* called Target Lock engage, and Friend? Maniac. In between here and the beginning of the chapter, will be the Summary, and the list of Ruby's Harem._

Ruby's Harem:

Courtney Kagari

Shelly Izumi

Hex Maniac(from Friend? Maniac)

Skyla Fuuro

Leaf Green

Cynthia Shirona

Whitney

Misty(Video Game)

Cheryl

Korrina

Summary: What if, in his childhood, Ruby met two female admins from 2 certain elemental teams, and was inspired to make his own team, a GOOD team, with them becoming his admins and spies? Ruby X Harem.

Begin!

A 9-year old Ruby wandered around Route 101, searching for cool things to play with. Littleroot Town was so BORING! There was just about nothing to do, even the TV was rather boring.

His musing was interrupted by him walking into something, causing him, the thing, and something behind the thing to fall over.

He looked up, and stared at what, or more like _who_ he walked into.

One was a pale skinned girl with lilac hair, that appeared to be 11, that wore a red hoodie with yellow horns, with a strange emblem on it. She wore a red jacket, with a red dress, and red and black gloves(1).

The other was another 11 year old girl, with dark tan skinned girl with black hair with 2 locks being blue, with a black bandanna with a pair of goggles around her head. She wore a blue shirt with long sleeves(Exposing her thumbs and shoulders) with a different emblem on it. She also wore white-outlined blue pants, with light blue details on her knees and feet. She wore a yellow chain around her hips, and has the area on the side of her thighs exposed(2).

Ruby blushed lightly at how pretty these 2 looked. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you two alright?" He said as he got up, holding out a hand, offering to help them up.

The pale one grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her up, before she turned to help her companion up.

She turned back, giving a polite smile, before saying, "It is fine, I am alright. As for my friend, you will have to ask her." Both she and I turned to her tan skinned companion.

"Yeah, I'm alright, kid. Thanks for asking." She said, causing Ruby to pout at her words.

"Hey~, I'm not a kid! And you 2 don't look that much older than me!" He whined, causing the tan one to laugh, and the pale one to give an amused smile.

Ruby then stopped pouting, and got a weird look on his face. "I just realised, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Ruby Yuki(3), whats yours?" He spoke.

"My name is Courtney Kagari, it's a pleasure to met you Ruby." Courtney smiled at Ruby.

"My name's Shelly Izumi, Nice to meet ya Ruby!" Shelly boisterously exclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Courtney, Shelly." Ruby replied with a kind smile.

The 2 girls gave each other a look, beginning that thing where women have silent conversations.

 _Do you think that we should let the kid hang out with us?_

 _I think that we should. He seems nice._

 _Hmm, you have a point there. Alright._

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?" Ruby asked.

"You wanna be friends with us?" She asked.

Ruby looked confused, "Huh? I thought we already were friends?"

The duo looked a bit surprised, before smiling. "Yes, we are." Courtney smiled.

Ruby smiled back at them. This was gonna be fun.

(3 hours later)

Ruby had spent his time with Courtney and Shelly well. Getting to know them, and telling them about himself, about how his father was the Petalburg City Gym leader. How he had moved here a few months ago.

He had learned things about them as well. About how their fathers were the leaders of 2 organisations that wanted to resurrect 2 powerful Pokémon that, when they clash, will end the world, before rolling their eyes at the stupidity of resurrecting them. Then they complained about their older brothers, and how they were pretty much fanatic fanboys of their respective fathers. Then they complained about how their fathers wanted them to become the second-in-commands of their respective organisations.

And Ruby listened through the whole thing, without zoning out. Afterwards, he asked a question.

"Do you want to be your fathers second leaders?" He asked.

They both frowned, before shaking their heads.

"Courtney, the 2 Legendary Pokémon you talked about before, were they Kyogre and Groudon?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Wasn't their another Legendary that stopped them? Rayquaza?" Ruby inquired.

The females of the group nodded.

"Well~, why don't WE form and organisation like Archie and Maxie? A group made to stop them from awakening Kyogre and Groudon. And if we fail, we find Rayquaza, and wake him up, to stop them! Heck, the group could even just try to stop as many evil organisations as we can! What do you two say?" Ruby asked.

Courtney and Shelly blinked at Ruby, before smiling. They honestly didn't want to join Teams Aqua OR Magma, and they would probably follow them wherever they go. And other than each other, Ruby was their only friend.

Having made up their minds, the two stood up, and walked over to Ruby, helping him, up, before kissing him on a cheek each. This caused him to gain a large blush, and for them to gain a pink tint to their cheeks.

"Yes. We'll do this with you, Ruby." Courtney said for the 2 of them.

Ruby grinned widely, before hugging the 2, and exclaiming, "Great! We'll begin planning it out tomorrow! Should we meet here, at 10 am?" He asked the 2. They nodded, and said their goodbyes, before heading to their respective homes.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey guys, Dark's back at the end of the beginning of this story._

 _( 1 )She looks like an 11 year old version of herself in Omega Ruby._

 _( 2 )She looks like an 11 year old version of herself in Alpha Sapphire._

 _( 3 )Those who don't have a last name that I am aware of, will have their Japanese names as their last names._

 _OH, Also, in this story, the age you can go on your Pok_ _é_ _mon Journey is 15 instead of 11 or 12 or whatever it is. And the Timeline of this universe is altered a bit, to fit with my plotline. The order of what will happen in these stories is below._

 _1_ _st_ _: Events of Ruby/Omega Ruby, Sapphire/Alpha Sapphire and Emerald(Minus the Battle Frontier)._

 _2_ _nd_ _: Events of Red/Fire Red & Green/Leaf Green(Minus Sevii Islands)_

 _3_ _rd_ _: Events of Platinum._

 _4_ _th_ _: Events of Black and White._

 _5_ _th_ _: Events of Fire Red and Leaf Green's Sevii Islands._

 _6_ _th_ _: The Events of XD: Gale of Darkness._

 _7_ _th_ _: Events of Heart Gold and Soul Silver._

 _8_ _th_ _: Events of X & Y._

 _9_ _th_ _: Events of Coliseum._

 _10_ _th_ _: Events of Black 2 and White 2._

 _11_ _th_ _: Events of Sun and Moon._

 _I hope that makes sense, Goodbye, my Minions, Dark Out._


End file.
